HOSTAGE
by blossomyrose
Summary: Amy has loved Sonic ever since she was a little girl but all he still hasn't realized their meant to be.  Will he ever?


Hostage

"So is it because I'm too short, Sonic?" I asked Sam, my destiny and future husband, his real name was Sam but he went by the name Sonic because of his speed (he ran as fast as a sonic wave).

"No! God Amy do you not get it?, do you have to talk about this every time we see each other, it's like you've got nothing else in your small brain" he complained rolling his eyes like he always did when I asked him why he still hadn't realised that we were meant to be.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'll leave you to your day dreaming and whatever else you get up to when you're alone"

" Amy I'm not asking you to leave I'm asking you too shut up" he told me whilst sitting up on the grass and letting his dark black hair fall on his pale blue eyes, he looked at me with a bored expression which was just like him, always bored.

"o you want me to stay, meaning you love me deep down inside and you…"

"AMY!" he shouted cutting me off, I crossed my arms and looked at him angrily,

"What?" I said

"Can you not use the word love for ONCE when you're talking to me?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because that would be betraying my heart"

"You've been saying that since you were 3 imagine how I feel, I was a poor 6 year old and then this totally crazy kid starts telling me I'm engaged with her"

"I'm not a kid I'm 16 year's old and that was how many years ago you idiot do you have to recall everything"

"So your not gonna compliment me for remembering such an important fact and give me another one of your long speeches about how it's good for "our" future blablabla well that's a real improvement Ame's, I may be falling in love with you any minute now" Sam said sarcastically, then he stuck out his tongue looking like he did when my heart had first melted because of him.

We were sitting in my garden, my Mum was at work and it was a Saturday so I had nothing to do but sit at home alone, but while I was in the kitchen making myself a dead sandwich, I saw Sam sitting in my garden looking at the sky it was one of his favourite thing to do along with running.

My Mom had given Sonic a key to our house after he moved out, you see when Sonic's family were killed he was around 15 and so my Mom was the one who took him in and treated him like her family and now she still thinks he is the man in the house and asks him to look after me (she also supports my future plans with Sam so now I only have to get him to go out with me unfortunately its been years and he still hasn't thought of me as a girl).

"You know I talked to Mile's a while ago and he told me he's discovered something really weird" I told him trying to get him excited about something, Mile's was Sonic's Best friend, he was a young genius and was a year younger than Him.

Sonic's eye's lifted with excitement and he looked at me curiously,

"Really, shall we go check out what it is?" he asked jumping up and pulling me with him, my red hair flew around as he ran toward the back door of my house. He yanked it open and pulled me through my heart started beating faster as the sudden realisation of Sonic's hand on mine hit me.

"WAIT!" I shouted stopping in my tracks we were in the living room now and Sonic turned looking at me like I was crazy

"What?"

"Slow down, I know how much you like running but I want to enjoy this while it last's" I said smiling up at him goofily, he looked down at our hand and looked at me again with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the big deal?"

"You don't hold my hand unless you're pulling me somewhere and I'd like to take advantage of those times is if you don't mind"

"Whatever you weirdo" Sonic said and he rolled his eyes.

"I am telling you guys this because for once I am out of my mind with confusion" Mile's told Me, Sonic, Cream, Shelly (Cream's little sister said, we called her Cheese as a nickname because shelly was the cheesiest person we knew), Rouge, Nick (we've been calling him knuckles since we were young because he has no control over his fist),

"Look buddy, are you telling me that you out of all the people I know is confused, this is like finding out Santa is true" Sam looked at Mile's as if it was the end off the world, he clutched his heart in mock terror and fell to the ground, we all laughed.

"Sonic this is not a joke, look I was in my bedroom yesterday and THIS fly's through my window" Mile's held up a stone with unfamiliar patterns on it,

"Well… I don't know what to say buddy, umm I didn't think stone's could fly" Sonic spoke with a grin on his face, Mile's suddenly threw the stone at Sonic but unfortunately Sonic caught it in time.

"Whoa, don't start getting violent here Miiiiiiiles" he looked at Miles and stuck out his tongue.

"Will you just grow up Sam" Rouge said looking fairly annoyed and I guess I couldn't blame her she was very interested in expensive possessions and if this was indeed some thing that was worth quite a lot ( I mean it could fly), then she would want to know.

"Okay, okay let's find out more about the flying stone thing shall we, so miles are you sure it didn't have wings" Sam cocked his head to the side and he looked at Miles trying to keep up a serious expression.

"Well, the stone could have been thrown by someone" Cream said in her soft voice she looked at Miles and something past between them. Cream had loved Miles as long as I'd known her which was basically forever. That is probably why we both got on so well however the reason Cream and Miles were not together was because they were both to scared to confess to each other.

"Umm … I thought of that too at first Cream but I doubt anybody could throw from the sky downwards" Miles told her but his eyes were on the ground, Cream blushed innocently.

"You're right, I'm sorry" she looked away from him,

"Sooooo, say it did fly through your window is there anything else that is weird about it" Nick asked he looked bored

"Well of course, you knuckle head other wise he wouldn't have called us here" rouge said whilst lightly hitting Nick on the head.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a knucklehead!" Nick growled and he pushed rouge away from him angrily.

"Whoa, calm down my friend" Sam said and he threw his arm around Nicks shoulders, "How many time do I have to tell ya', never hit a girl even if it's doesn't hurt"

"Shut up, dope or I'm going to kill you" Knuckles gave sonic his angry glare.

"Listen all of you this is very serious okay, I feel stupid now and that is a signal telling me to look into this" Miles squeaked,

"It's okay Miles you are still mister clever clocks, just because there is one thing your stuck on, it does not change that" I told Miles and I gave him and encouraging smile he let out a breath.

"Okay, well I need you guy to do something" Miles snatched the stone off Sonic and then he put it on his bedside table "feel the patterns, just do it"

We all did as we were told, bending down and touching the stone, Miles joined and we all gasped at how it felt to be touching the patterns.

The stone covered in different patterns and each part of it felt different it was big but okay to carry and suddenly in the midst of our wondering thoughts a light came looming out of the stunning stone, a whisper came next and my voice caught in the back of my throat,

"Sonic… Tails… Amy… Knuckles … Cream … Cheese…Rouge" the whisper said and then it was pulling the light and there was nothing we could do.


End file.
